


Carnations and Roses

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Moving On, Neglect, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Substance Abuse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine tries to 'cope' with the loss of Lysander. Diantha, Lysander's cousin pays him a visit. Only after Diantha tells him he's not the only one suffering, does Augustine realize that he finally has to make the choice of moving on. Perfectworldshipping Sequel to Happy Family and Tie-in to Unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnations and Roses

Diantha scanned the apartment, she didn’t know what to expect upon receiving the call about her cousin Lysander’s death. When she first heard about it she was almost about to record for a movie, but she cancelled due to a family emergency. Her producers were upset with her, but fuck them. She knew there was one person who needed her more right now just as she needed him.

Augustine. She sighed as she took a few steps further into the apartment, then hearing a crunch as her shoes stepped on broken glass. She gasped, covering a hand to her mouth. “Augustine?!” She cried, sobbing could be heard from the deeper parts of the apartment, she cringed and a pit formed in her stomach.

The actress took a deep breath and turned on the lights, hearing a groan, who knows how long Augustine went without contacting anyone? When she had gotten the call from his assailants, Dexio and Sina they said he was depressed. He blamed himself for Lysander’s death and worst of all – Lysander was going to propose.

Her stomach lurched at the idea of them wedding, but now not being able to. She was going to be related to Augustine. They would’ve been family – not that she didn’t consider him already. But now, all those ties would be broken. She sighed again and stepped forward, the sobbing had quieted a little.

Footsteps came forward and a light chuff made her notice that she and Augustine weren’t the only ones in the room. “Pyroar,” She bent down and hugged her cousin’s former companion. “You’re sad too, aren’t you?” Pyroar licked Diantha’s face and she smiled solemnly. “Show me where Augustine is?” She had an idea, but the lion Pokemon still nodded and lead her to the living room which was darkened, not a single light came through. The blinds were closed and she could barely see The Professor curled up, hugging himself.

“Oh, Augustine.” She heard him moan in pain, he probably had missed out on his Birth Control. Whenever she felt depressed it was hard to stay on schedule. But regardless the Mega Trainer flicked on a lamp that had a shade on it, to give low light – not too much to shock him. She placed a hand over his shoulder and rubbed his back. “Augustine, it’s me, Diantha.”

Her heart melted as he sobbed, there was cans of beer and glass bottles shattered. Blood prints left by Pyroar, neglected to treat the Pokemon’s feet had been seen, how long this had been going on she’d been unsure. But she just hoped the Pokemon didn’t have an infection. “Augustine, Pyroar’s hurt.”

Augustine’s eyes snapped open – his mouth a gape. Pyroar next to her, looking sad, then bent down and licked him. Pyroar didn’t seem hurt. But when he sat up and Diantha showed him the bloody paw prints on the floor – his eyes widen. “Pyroar, I’m – I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, rubbing his face into the lion’s mane. She purred and licked his face, forgiving as she knew it wasn’t his fault.

They were both sad over the one they’d love’s death. Alain would be arriving soon, and Augustine had planned to give Pyroar to him, not just because of the fact he couldn’t look into Pyroar’s eyes and think only of Lysander – but – Pyroar didn’t deserve to be cooped up in an apartment for the rest of her life. She deserved to battle and travel, which is what Alain was doing.

She enjoyed the thrill of life, and deserved the absolute best, like what Lysander did. _Are you happy now, have you found your perfect world?_ The Professor shook his head. But just then, his eyes gazed up at Diantha who smiled lovingly and held a hand over his.

“I miss him too,” Fuck. His eyes were watering again, his breathing was becoming uneven. When would this end? It was probably the hormones, and the alcohol. “Please, Augustine. Don’t do this to yourself, don’t destroy yourself – I love you and I know how much you loved him,” She moved her hand to his shoulder, feeling him shake. “I’m always here for you if you need me.”

Everyone’s here for you – Pyroar had her chin in Augustine’s lap – now quit whining and move on. Augustine sighed. He pulled Diantha in for a hug, and with one last heave he let out a choked sob. “Thank you.” She shushed him and rubbed his back. “I loved him so much.”

His voice shaking, he then reached into his pocket, pulling away from the actress. Her eyes didn’t deceive her – what came out next was a small jewelry box with Augustine’s name on it. “Fuck – Diantha  - he was going to propose.”

_They were going to get married._

“I can’t keep this ring.”

Diantha blinked. “Why?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper, Augustine looked away from the box and then back to Pyroar, he shrugged as he began to pet her again.

“I can barely look at Pyroar in the morning, Dee. I’ve already made plans to give her to Alain.” Pyroar barked and moved around, Augustine shushed her and scratched the cat behind her ears. “Shh, I know what I’m doing. Alain is hurting, I know. But he trains, and travels. You’ll do much better out there than stuck in here with me all the time.”

Diantha frowned, wondering if she should say something, but when Augustine didn’t even dare open the box, he just shoved it towards her – he closed his eyes as if it was the last time he’d ever get a chance to look at it again… “I want you to keep it.”

“W-Why?” She was so confused. She knew he was hurting, but shouldn’t he keep it as a reminder of their love?

“I can’t keep this, and one day, when you get married, use it. Or not. Just make sure it’s safe. I can’t keep it. Dee, it ruins me knowing it have it. I love him, I do. But I need to move on.” He sighs, opening his eyes, smiling at her now, a bit better than before. “I have to move on, though I know I’ll always love him… I can’t keep acting like this forever.”

So please, he begged silently as Diantha took the box, opening it her eyes widened. “It’s beautiful.” Augustine nodded. “Andy always had class, didn’t he?” She remember how on her birthday, she’d be surprised with a bouquet of roses and carnations. Carnations, because it was her mother’s favorite and she kept that tradition after she died.  

Andy said to her when she’s married she’ll have a bouquet of both, and they’d walk down the aisle together since her father wasn’t there either, he died when she was born. Diantha wiped a tear – closing the box. Thinking of how that was from so long ago, but meant so much then. It was like a fairytale when she was young, and whether or not she’ll ever get married…

“I want you to come with me to someplace special,” Augustine’s voice was low, somewhat hurt. But his eyes still met hers. “We should go fix Pyroar up first, “ He petted the Pokémon and she licked his hand. Augustine laughed for the first time in three days.

++++

They walked together up the hill that lead to that special place. Hand in hand, as the wind and cherry blossom petals blew past them, there laid a gravestone that wasn’t covered in moss or any sort of grime. It was perfect, as it had just been place there a few weeks ago.

REST IN PEACE, LYSANDER.    
MAY YOU FIND YOUR PERFECT WORLD IN THE VAST UNKNOWN.  
YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL WILL GUIDE YOU SOMEDAY, SOMEHOW.  
  
“Poetic,” Diantha smiled as she gripped Augustine’s hand tighter. Her family, her cousin especially always did have a thing for poetry.

Augustine snorted. “You think so?” He held out a bouquet of roses, one that was like the kind he’d get on his birthday. They were red, the petals were velvety to the touch. They were elegant, just like him. “Carnations?” He asked, looking down at the arrangement of flowers that lay in the woman’s fine hands.

“My mother’s favorite. Andy said that he’d get me a bouquet of both Carnations and Roses for my wedding,” She sniffed, laying them down and wondering if the man was up there – somewhere – listening. “He said he’d walk down the aisle with me,” She sighed, removing her sunglasses, Pyroar rubbed underneath her hand, remembering the day fondly. “He wasn’t just a cousin to me, he was my best friend.”

Aside from her Gardevoir, they were close. Lysander was like a big brother, the one she never had. When her mother died, they lived together and played together. They relied on each other. But once philanthropist got control over his company, he didn’t seem the same anymore. When he fell in love with Augustine though… “He really loved you.”

She wiped her eyes, a little dusty due to the wind. Augustine still managed a smile as he bent down to lay his bouquet down. “I know.” _And I loved him too_. Thought The Professor. His heart ached. It had been for weeks. But… It was time to take that extra step, and move forward.

Still, regardless of how Augustine felt, and how he knew he had to move forward, not a single day passed did a Augustine leave Lysander’s grave empty. He always visited and placed a bouquet of roses, originally when he first started visiting the first week since he passed… But now it was both carnations and roses, due to what Diantha had told him.

He wondered if the shopkeeper at the flower shops thought he was still dating someone, but he just smiled and nodded at their cute banters. When they teased him about how they asked ‘is it for a girl’? He said ‘maybe’. He didn’t dwell into his personal life with strangers that much. Well, not much anymore.

It wasn’t until one day in the rain, he decided to place his usual gift to his past love and he spotted a familiar face. One that would sometimes come to the graveyard and come into the lab and repair his machines.

Meyer, also known as Clemont and Bonnie’s father. Then, it hit him. _Where was his wife_?

His heart sank as he watched silently from the shadows – seeing Meyer depart from the graveyard. And just then, he couldn’t help but notice it – but maybe… Did Meyer see him just then?

**Author's Note:**

> Carnations are my mom's favorite flowers. She had her wedding bouquet full of them and that's what I want for mine. 83


End file.
